New Year's Resolution
by xerin101x
Summary: Chad made a promise to himself last year, a promise that he has to keep, but will he find Sonny in time to do so? Chonny oneshot.


_Felt like writing, since I haven't done so in a long, long time. Just a little Chonny oneshot that I threw together while listening to emotional, lovey-dovey Mayday Parade/We The Kings type songs. You know the ones. It's nothing special. Please excuse the sucky-ness. Enjoy & Happy new year. =)_

**New Years Resolutions **

It was new years eve, a time of celebration and partying in Hollywood.

The air was filled with a sense of excitement as the 'McKenzie Falls' cast hugged and pecked one another on the cheek. They didn't lose their cool, though. This was the sophisticated set of 'McKenzie Falls' , _not _the boldly-colored, cluttered and immature 'So Random' set. Wine glasses clinked, voices chattered, and soft music played. But, down at the 'other end' of the studios, things were definitely more upbeat.

'So Random' liked to do things a little differently. Streamers flew through the air, 90's pop blasted on the stereos, and Nico and Grady were having a 'dunk-the-appetizer-in-the-soda-then-eat-it' contest. Everyone was ecstatic. By some miracle, even Tawni was having a good time, despite the fact that Grady had earlier spilled blue curacao all over her white dress. "Happy new year, loser" she joked, while giving Sonny a slightly awkward one-armed hug. It had been a year and a half since Sonny joined the 'So Random' cast, and there was _still _a lot of tension between those two. They most definitely weren't enemies anymore, but they weren't exactly friends either.

"You too, Tawni".

Sonny sat down on the sofa and put her feet up on the table, and had a drink. She was happy, no doubt about it, but not as happy as everyone else. There was someone she really wanted to see tonight, she just couldn't put her finger on who.

Back at the 'McKenzie Falls' set, Chad had a dilemma. Last new year, when Sonny had only joined the 'So Random' set 6 months before, Chad's new years resolution was to tell her how he felt about her. Chad Dylan Cooper had been in love with Sonny Monroe ever since the 'fake date', when Sonny pretended to kiss him. Exactly a year had now past since Chad had promised himself that he would confess his feelings for Sonny, and the two teenagers were still barely 'friends'. He knew he needed advice, but everyone seemed to be already in deep conversation, and wouldn't care about him. Chad walked over to Portlyn, who was poking a marshmallow at the chocolate fountain, letting some of the excess chocolate drip off, then poking at the fountain again. The poor girl was going nowhere fast.

"Hi, Portlyn" he said, nervously. Something about that girl freaked him out.

Portlyn didn't ever say much. She was a good actress, but off camera, she had basicly no conversational skills. She looked at Chad, and blinked, which was more or less all she ever did when someone spoke to her. Chad knew he wouldn't get a reply, but he told her all about his last years new years resolution, and subtly asked for her advice. Portlyn didn't say anything, as suspected. She just stood there, blinking and confused.

"Hey, I get it now, I need to tell her how I feel now, it's not too late, is it?"

Portlyn looked at her marshmallow, back at Chad, blinked, then looked at her marshmallow again. By the time she looked back at Chad again, he was at the other side of the room, about to go throw the 'exit' door. As Sonny once said, "Portlyn doesn't say much, but she says A LOT".

Chad was enthusiastically strolling down the corridor when he realized that he couldn't exactly just gate-crash the 'So Random' cast and crew party, and declare undying love for Sonny. So instead of risking potentially causing a small riot, he stopped walking and reached into his pocket for his cell phone, and dialled Sonny's number. He was lucky he had it, they were barely even friends.

"URGH" grunted Chad, remembering that it was new years eve, and everyone was trying to make calls at once, and the lines were all busy. Those people only had to say a cliché 'happy new year, all the best' though. How many of them had a past new years resolution to keep? Not many, he thought to himself. Chad looked at his watch, it was 11:45. So he had a WHOOPING fifteen-whole-minutes before it was too late. He knew that it didn't really matter if he didn't make it in time for the new year, but Chad Dylan Cooper is a dork at heart, and decided to make it into a little challenge for himself. He even hummed Madonna and Justin's' 'we only got four minutes to save the world' song, pretending he was some sort of cheesy superhero on a mission.

Chad did the reckless thing, and marched straight into the 'So Random' set. Sonny was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nico, sternly but not too obnoxiously. It was new years eve, after all.

"Looking for Sonny, I need to tell her something important." replied Chad, awkwardly.

Tawni walked over too Chad. "What exactly do you need to tell her?"

"Nothing, just that-" he froze for about 2 seconds. "I need to give her a few pointers on how to play a better McKenzie in that little parody sketch of 'McKenzie Falls' of yours."

Nico, Grady & Zora chuckled.

"Hahaha.. 'McFrenzie Malls" laughed Grady. "But what's the REAL reason why you're here?!"

"Look, I just really need to know where she is, and if you could tell me I swear I'll make it up to you. Please just tell me." pleaded Chad, while looking at his watch. It was now 11:52.

Tawni felt sorry for him at this point. She had a sensitive side at times like these. "Honestly, we don't actually know where she is. She just said she was going out to get a better view of the fireworks and that she probably wouldn't be back in time for the new year countdown. She's so weird." she said, while applying more blue eyeshadow from her compact.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway" said Chad, and left the set.

That was it, he thought. There was no way he'd make it in time now. He'd just have to tell her tomorrow, and it wouldn't be the same. He was just about to go back to the 'McKenzie Falls' party, when he realized exactly what Tawni had said. She said Sonny went to get a better view of the fireworks display. Where could you get an amazing view of the firework display? Where was one of Sonny's favourite places in Hollywood? Lookout Mountain. It wasn't too far, and although he now only had seven minutes left until New Year, he knew he could make it. So he ran to the parking lot, got into his sleek black sports car, and headed towards Lookout Mountain.

As Chad had predicted, even though the traffic was pretty bad, it only took him about 4 minutes to get to Lookout Mountain. It was relatively crowded, especially with couples. When he was at the summit, he found a place to park, got out of his sports car and spotted Sonny sitting near a group of small pine trees. He couldn't believe his luck, and was quite overwhelmed, knowing that he was about to tell Sonny Monroe, the girl he had been hopelessly in love with for almost a year and a half, that he loved her. She looked so simplistic and beautiful, he knew it was weird but Chad wished he could have a photograph of her, just looking out at the starry California sky like that, waiting for the fireworks. So not to startle her, Chad slowly walked over to her and sat beside her. She didn't know who he was at first, it was pretty dark.

"Uhmm.. Hey?" said a confused Sonny.

"Hey, it's me, Chad" he laughed.

"Chad? Not that it's not cool to see you, but how come you're here?" giggled Sonny. She just felt so natural, for some reason, whenever she was around Chad. After the 'fake date', Sonny was so comfortable around him.

"There's something I have to tell you.. I'm in love with you, and I have been for over a year. You're different from anyone else in Hollywood. You're down-to-earth, you're real, and you just kinda.. mesmerize me." said Chad, shyly, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Wow.." Sonny leant back against a pine tree, and folded her arms. She was shocked. Chad Dylan Cooper, her biggest celebrity crush, and also one of her 'rivals', was telling her that he loved her? She actually pinched herself under her folded arms, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

There was a silence.

"How come you're telling me this now, though? It's new years eve!" she chuckled.

Chad smiled. "It was my new years resolution last year, and I just couldn't break it, and plus, how romantic is this?"

"Chad, you don't know for sure if I even like you back yet, you egotistical maniac." teased Sonny.

"Well, do you?" The hope was sickeningly present in Chad's voice.

"Of course I do, idiot! You left your fancy 'McKenzie Falls' wine party to come and confess undying love for _me_, a little hick girl who grew up on a farm in Wisconsin. Of course I like you, and I can't believe you like me!"

Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder, like she did on the 'fake date'. Only this time, it was real.

"Why wouldn't I? You're cute, funny, friendly, everything I look for in a girl. But Sonny, I don't just like you, I _love_ you.."

There was another silence, but this silence, was interrupted by cheering, shouts of glee, and fireworks banging. Chad looked at his watch. It was officially new year.

Sonny turned her head so her mouth was close to his ear.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper.." she whispered to him, shortly before she kissed him, softly on the lips.


End file.
